


What a Little Moonlight Can Do

by nesrin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: Chloe's house has termites, and Lucifer is a gracious host.Prompts: Lucifer's home and moonlit
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207
Collections: TDN's 2020 Valenteam





	What a Little Moonlight Can Do

Chloe cursed, hanging up her phone with a frustrated sigh. They were working in the office. Well, Chloe was working. Lucifer was playing on his phone and interjecting seemingly random innuendos.

“What’s wrong, Detective?” he asked. “Did your offspring argue with her teacher again?”

“No, and you know that was your fault.”

“It’s not my fault Mozart was a thief,” Lucifer argued. “If she didn’t get in trouble, why are you upset?”

“You didn’t have to...nevermind. I need to find Dan and ask if he can keep Trixie for a few days. Then I need to find somewhere to stay,” Chloe explained. 

“What is wrong with your house?” Lucifer stopped fidgeting with his phone and slipped it into his jacket. His attention was focused on her worried face.

“Apparently we have termites. I need to get it taken care of before it gets worse,” Chloe said. “Which means we need somewhere to stay while it’s being done.”

“No need to bother the Douche. I have plenty of room. You can both stay with me,” Lucifer said. Chloe chuckled before realizing he was serious. 

“No, no. We couldn’t impose,” she said. “There is too much in your penthouse that Trixie could break, and we could never replace it.”

“Your little urchin isn’t that bad. Surely you don’t trust Maze more than me with her. You said she let the child watch that murder sex show!”

“Do you promise she won’t see a sex show with you?” Chloe asked skeptically. 

“I’m not that bad, Detective. I can be appropriate for children. Does she need one of those pen things?”

“She can stay with Dan.”

“That was a joke! I insist you both stay with me.”

After thirty minutes of Lucifer’s needling - and Dan regretably admitting that he had a case where he needed to do a stakeout - Chloe relented. She set ground rules, starting with no other overnight guests. Lucifer promised, hand on heart, to not traumatize Trixie. Once they finished the last bit of paperwork, Chloe left to pack bags for her and Trixie. Lucifer went to “offspring-proof” the penthouse.

Trixie was bouncing with excitement as they went into the elevator at Lux. When the doors opened, Chloe was too shocked to move. Trixie quickly let go of Chloe’s hand and ran to jump into the gargantuan pile of blankets and pillows in the center of the room. Her giggles rang out as Chloe took in how much Lucifer had done. The furniture was pushed back, creating plenty of room and limiting hazards. There were more pillows and blankets than Chloe had ever owned, and they were likely more expensive.

Lucifer walked into the room with a towel over his shoulder. He was looking pleased in his “Kiss the Devil” apron. It was all too much. Chloe started laughing to the point that she was clutching her stomach.

“Is something wrong with your mother, Beatrice?” Lucifer asked.

“She was fine in the car,” Trixie said, poking her head out from the mound of pillows.

“Your apron is ridiculous,” Chloe said, letting her giggles die down. “What is all this?”

“I am making dinner, then I thought we could build a fort. I hear children enjoy that,” Lucifer explained. “I even have ingredients for s’mores.”

“Where did you get the idea for this?” Chloe asked, gesturing at the blankets.

“I wanted you both to be comfortable, so I may have asked Ms. Lopez for some tips.”

Chloe could imagine the frantic call that Ella fielded. The energetic scientist had the right idea from Trixie’s excitement. She loved camping with Dan when they went. The suggestions were definitely spot on for her spirited daughter. Chloe even noticed the stack of DVDs sitting next to the television, ranging from  _ Frozen _ to  _ Moana _ to  _ Harry Potter _ . Everything was appropriate. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said, fighting her emotions. Lucifer put all of the effort in for them. There wasn’t a single piece of suggestive clothing, and the glass coffee table was moved back to a wall where there was almost no chance Trixie could fall into it. She didn’t know how she would ever make it up to him.

“Come now. I made spaghetti,” he said,leading them into his kitchen. He lifted Trixie onto the counter so she could taste the sauce.

“Can Lucifer cook for us more, Mom?” she asked. Chloe rolled her eyes as Lucifer beamed. He moved to getting out what appeared to be fresh bread and a knife, which he guided Trixie’s hand on so she could cut it. They were carefully spreading garlic butter over the pieces while Chloe watched. Lucifer had a glass of wine waiting for her at the table, insisting she relax. He promised they had it under control. She admired the updated kitchen with all the clean lines and stainless steel. Chloe wondered what else was in the parts of the penthouse she hadn’t seen. Of course, everything about Lucifer, including his clothes, should have clued her in to the full chef’s kitchen. Even the Devil, who seemed to live on liquor and cigarettes, wanted an updated kitchen. Trixie’s gleeful laugh brought Chloe back to reality as Lucifer swung her off the counter. 

“Mom, Lucifer said we can make a fort and watch a movie. We can even make s’mores in the fireplace!” her daughter said, bouncing with excitement. Trixie hopped onto Chloe’s lap, and Chloe wrapped her into a hug. Lucifer gave them a soft smile as he brought the food over to the table.

“You really didn’t have to do all this,” Chloe said, not sure what else to say. 

“It’s nothing, Detective.”

“If I’m staying the night, I think you can call me Chloe.” Lucifer nodded, focusing on plating the food. Trixie moved over to the seat across from her mother, which happened to be next to Lucifer’s spot. She grinned up at him when he gave her the food. Trixie spent dinner explaining why Davey from school was an idiot, and how she proved him wrong. She even talked about her art teacher, who seemed impressed when she recognized Van Gogh. It was normal dinner talk for Chloe, but she noticed that Lucifer was listening intently. He nodded along while Trixie ranted, even chuckling when she pointed out Davey’s  _ obviously _ wrong answer in class.

Once they were finished, Chloe helped him load the dishwasher while Trixie went off to pick a movie. Lucifer kept Chloe’s wine glass full, and she was having a difficult time not admiring him in the intimate, domestic setting. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, just his pale purple button-up and grey pants. Everything was tailored perfectly, like always, and she admired the shirt stretching across his broad shoulders when he put the silverware in the compartment.

“Do you have much experience with tents?” Lucifer asked, making Chloe shake herself back to reality.

“What?” she asked, hoping she had misheard him.

“Tents. Making a fort. Whatever it is called. Ms. Lopez insisted that creating them takes a lot of planning,” Lucifer explained, gesturing for her to head back into the main room first.

“We’ve made a few in our days,” Chloe said. Trixie proudly announced they would be watching  _ Brave _ because Merida was the best. They began sorting through the ridiculously luxorious pillows and blankets, planning their fort. 

Trixie was excitedly explaining how they should drape it over the television and around the couch, but all Chloe could focus on was Lucifer. He was standing near the windows, asking her about which blankets to use. The moonlight streamed in through the glass, lighting his face. He almost had the halo she imagined he once had. That was ridiculous, Chloe thought. He looked much more of an angle than the devil as he lifted Trixie up to tie the blanket onto a sconce on the wall. 

“I think that is perfect. What about you, Det-Chloe?” Lucifer asked.


End file.
